He de Amarte
by Ary Lee
Summary: Colaboración con Vidian. Una relación como la de Bardock y Gine era inusual y prácticamente indebida para los de su raza, sin embargo ocurrió. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de lo que sentían. Lo único certero era la poca voluntad que tenían para permanecer lejos del otro. Colección de One-Shot's y Drabbles, sin orden cronológico.
1. Quiero Poseerte

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Akira Toriyama & Toei Animation**. No tenemos fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Vidian &Ary:** Primero, gracias por darle una oportunidad a nuestro proyecto compuesto por una colección de one-shots y drabbles de la relación entre Bardock y Gine. Vidian (la talentosa autora de Dark Feeling) y yo, estamos muy felices de volver a escribir juntas y esperamos de corazón que nuestros relatos en verdad lleguen a gustarles. Estarán hechos con mucho amor y dedicación.

Es importante mencionar que para escribir los one-shots y drabbles tomamos como inspiración un poema llamado "Rima" cuyo autor, lamentablemente desconocemos. Sin embargo, le damos el crédito de las palabras que usaremos para nombrar los capítulos. Sin más, aquí va el primero.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Quiero Poseerte**

Avanzó con dificultad el camino que todavía le restaba para llegar hasta la nave. Su cuerpo se encontraba muy lastimado, tanto que, para su propio asombro, no entendía cómo aún era capaz de enfocar gran porcentaje del entorno en el que se hallaba. Los músculos de todo el cuerpo le imploraban por un descanso, al tiempo que sus pulmones exigían cada vez más el preciado oxígeno y las heridas parecían recordarle que no habría una pronta recuperación.

En cualquier momento el total de su peso cedería en el suelo y no faltaría mucho más para perderse en la oscuridad del desfallecimiento. Estaba a punto de caer inconsciente, podía sentirlo.

—Vamos, Bardock. Tenemos que volver.

Tooma se acercó hasta él y se encargó de ayudarlo a caminar, de otro modo Bardock no hubiese logrado continuar de pie en la trayectoria. Ambos estaban heridos, pero a diferencia del encargado de aquel escuadrón, Tooma no era nunca tan impulsivo; era un hecho que las acciones que su viejo camarada realizó ese día conseguirían que por lo menos él llegase con vida a Vegeta. Fue la primera vez que Bardock sintió real y verdadera envidia.

Era consciente de que la insensatez le llevó hasta aquel límite, y no podía más que hacerse responsable de las decisiones que tomó. Eso era él y no daría marcha atrás; no podía, de cualquier modo. Lo único que le restaba hacer era intentar llevar su cuerpo hasta el planeta que le vio crecer, por lo menos para que Gine no se preguntase por su paradero sin obtener respuestas. Lo que fuese, pero no iba a quedarse tirado en esas malditas tierras ajenas.

Gine tenía que ver lo que sucedió con él, aun si lo hacía sólo para decirle «te lo dije».

…

 _—_ _No lo entiendes, Gine —le dijo, sonando tan fastidiado como se sentía._

 _Enseguida tomó la armadura y se la pasó por encima de la cabeza, cubriéndose de tal manera el torso._

 _—_ _No, no lo entiendo. —Le vio pasarse la mano derecha por la frente, como si se encontrase desesperada—. ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en hacerlo?_

 _—_ _Porque puedo._

 _—_ _¿Puedes? ¿Realmente eres honesto contigo?_

 _Bardock dejó de ajustarse la armadura para, al instante, enviar una fría mirada a la saiyajin._

 _—_ _¿Crees que no soy capaz?_

 _Y entonces le escuchó soltar el aire con pesadez._

 _Su joven compañera parecía en serio estar meditando lo que le respondería, y a él nada pudo enfadarle más que eso. Gine no creía en él._

 _De buenas a primeras, y con toda la molestia que se permitió sentir en ese preciso instante, no dudó en arrebatar el rastreador de la mano de Gine y llevárselo de inmediato a la oreja izquierda, dispuesto a marcharse en cualquier momento._

 _—_ _No sé qué demonios has estado pensando sobre mí en todo este tiempo._

 _A punto estuvo de salir de la vivienda que compartía con ella, pero se quedó un momento quieto al ser jalado de la muñeca derecha por las dos manos de la menor._

 _—_ _No lo hagas, Bardock._

 _—_ _¡Basta, Gine! —le levantó la voz; y al mismo tiempo se zafó del agarre—. No puedes impedir que lo haga._

 _—_ _¡No quiero que mueras! —Le había gritado, luciendo mortificada—. Esta no es como cualquier otra misión y lo sabes. Sólo estás siendo pretencioso._

 _—_ _No digas estupideces. Soy capaz de hacer esto._

 _—_ _Bardock. —Vio súplica en la mirada de su pareja._

» _Quédate._

 _—_ _No. —Estableció, severo. Enseguida fingió acomodarse las muñequeras y se dirigió una última vez a ella—: Voy a ir a ese planeta así creas tener la razón. Quiero hacer esto, y si muero no me importará en absoluto, ¿lo entiendes?_

 _—_ _¿Qué hay de mí?_

 _Pronto le dirigió una mirada mucho más profunda que la anterior, como si con ella quisiera concluir toda discusión._

 _—_ _De ti tendrás que hacerte cargo tú misma. No te comportes como un crío._

 _Salió de la casa sin mediar más explicación. Se encontraba tan enfadado con la situación que no tuvo intención alguna de volver atrás y hacerle entender de una vez por todas a su compañera que nada iba a sucederle. Hubiese querido que ella lo comprendiera mejor, que aceptara que su destino era ser un saiyajin con todas sus letras, pero tenía la impresión de que alguien como Gine jamás estaría de acuerdo con el riesgo que aquello conllevaba._

 _Bah. Peor para ella._

 _…_

Una mordaz sonrisa se dibujó en su lastimado rostro.

Quién diría que después de todo Gine sí habría advertido, con todo y su paranoia, lo que sucedería en esa misión.

Era una tonta intuitiva. Y él un idiota arrogante, el más grande.

Si tan sólo se hubiese comportado más como saiyajin y menos como _ella_ , tal vez no todo hubiese terminado tan mal. No era culpa de Gine, sin embargo; hasta él, tan frívolo como era, siempre fue consciente del enorme riesgo de tal encomienda. No escuchó a su compañera en aquella ocasión y era justo admitir que, aunque lo hubiera hecho, de igual forma no se hubiese quedado en el planeta Vegeta a imaginar cómo hubiese sido estar en esa misión. El resultado de esa labor no era más que el fruto de su presuntuosa personalidad, no había más.

No importaba. De todos modos, y a pesar de que disgustó a Gine con la elección que tomó, se sentía satisfecho al haber sido parte de una purga tan intensa. Si en ese mismo instante moría, no tenía nada por lo que sentirse arrepentido. Nada. Quizás hubiese querido ver a su compañera por última vez, no obstante, consideraba aquello un justo precio que pagar por haber obtenido algo que le dio gran placer.

—Continúa. Tenemos que volver.

—Sí.

Haría lo que estuviese en sus manos en ese momento para volver a Vegeta, así fuese llegar con un último soplo de vida. Si podía hacerlo, no quería perder la oportunidad de estar con Gine; de, por lo menos, decirle a la muy tonta que sí: que tuvo la razón.

Aun con dolor una risa salió de sus labios, tan sincera como el miedo que experimentó en medio de la batalla al pensar que no volvería a verla.

—No vas a cambiar, ¿cierto? —Escuchó a su camarada cuestionarle, pero no le contestó.

Con la poca consciencia que todavía le quedaba, sintió cómo su compañero le ayudó a acomodarse dentro de la nave. No hizo falta que el artefacto cumpliese con la misión de dormirlo durante el tiempo que tardarían en volver a Vegeta, pues de eso se encargó su agotada mente al instante.

.

* * *

.

Salió de la capsula de recuperación en silencio y sin prestar atención a las palabras del médico, no le interesaba saber qué tipo de precauciones debía tomar respecto a sus lesiones, ni cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente. En esos momentos, su único deseo era vestirse y largarse cuanto antes de ahí.

Tenía una molesta sensación de incomodidad sobre el pecho.

Haber estado a escasos segundos de morir, no fue algo que afectase solamente a su cuerpo, aquello también se encargó de hacer añicos su estabilidad emocional y por sobre todo, a su orgullo. Era vergonzoso reconocer que necesitaba ver a esa hembra y sentirla consigo. Le encantaría decir que aquello no era cierto, pero no podía hacerlo, mientras estuvo en ese planeta y era patéticamente arrastrado por Tooma, cayó en cuenta de lo mucho que Gine podía llegar a importarle.

Pero por causas obvias, nunca iba a reconocer que la deseaba y necesitaba de manera enfermiza, ningún saiyajin debía sentirse así respecto a alguien, hasta cierto punto, era doloroso y realmente frustrante no poder hacer nada por frenar esa perturbadora dependencia física y emocional que profesaba hacia ella.

Muy en el fondo, Bardock sabía que era un poco más débil desde que la conocía. Lo sentía en sus batallas, cuando recibía un golpe fuerte y no pensaba precisamente en el dolor de su cuerpo ni en el fracaso de su trabajo. Cada vez que su vida pendía de un hilo, pensaba automáticamente en ella, en esa mujer insignificante por la que nunca debió sentir nada más que compasión.

De cualquier manera, ya era demasiado tarde.

.

* * *

.

—Me enteré que volviste a ese basurero que llamas hogar…

La voz de Bardock la hizo inevitablemente sorprenderse, y no precisamente porque estuviese visitándola en su trabajo, más bien porque había pasado muy poco tiempo desde su llegada, pues gracias a Tooma, se enteró de que Bardock a duras penas logró sobrevivir a la misión, sin mencionar que, con urgencia, debió ser ingresado a una capsula de recuperación y que su estado fue catalogado como de extrema precaución.

Honestamente, no lograba entender cómo podía estar tras su espalda, insultándola y siendo tan desagradable como siempre.

Sobre la barra de la cocina, dejó el enorme cuchillo que utilizaba para rebanar la carne y con lentitud volteó a verle.

—¿Acaso esperabas que estuviese esperándote?

—No, francamente no.

Gine se sintió ligeramente ofendida. Pese a la forma en que la trató antes de dirigirse a su misión, le había esperado una semana completa y sólo decidió regresar a su humilde morada cuando asumió que estaba siendo verdaderamente estúpida al aguardar por él.

Lo odiaba y odiaba el modo en que remecía su mundo con el simple hecho de hablarle. Odiaba su arrogancia despreciable y que fuese incapaz de albergar un poco de humildad en su cuerpo. Odiaba que fuese tan engreído y que no dejase de tratarla como si para él no valiese nada.

Odiaba observarlo frente a ella y sentirse atraída por su estatura imponente.

Pero más odiaba no haber podido dormir en las noches debido a estar preocupada por él, por pensar constantemente en si se encontraba a salvo… por desear saber qué estaba haciendo, con quién hablaba o qué tan fuerte se estaba volviendo.

Sin embargo, Gine sabía que ni siquiera su rabia podía ocultar que sus sentimientos hacia Bardock eran muy diferentes al odio.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, regresando su atención a la carne que debía estar cortando.

—No voy a rogarte que regreses, Gine. Lo harás de todos modos.

Estando totalmente enrabiada, cortó con violencia un trozo de carne antes de proceder a voltearse hacia él, ¿quién demonios se creía? Esta vez no pensaba callarse, aquel engreído merecía oír un par de verdades. No obstante, en cuanto giró sobre su eje estando dispuesta a encararle, se percató de que Bardock se había ido.

.

* * *

.

Cinco días habían pasado desde su charla con Gine, cinco días en los cuales no había tenido ninguna noticia de ella, la muy ingenua estaba intentando competir con su orgullo, pero él tampoco realizó algún tipo de esfuerzo por intentar solucionar las cosas. Era un ridículo _tira y afloja_ en el que ninguno mostraba intenciones de ceder. Pues todo parecía indicar que eso no se resolvería por las buenas.

Pero si Gine pensaba que ganaría esa absurda batalla, estaba muy equivocada. No podía osar hacerlo sentir esa ridícula necesidad de poseerla para luego simplemente irse y fingirse libre.

No. Esos días habían acabado.

Su libertad había muerto el día en que la rescató y lo tentó a tomarla bajo su protección.

Ya no podía cambiarlo. Le pertenecía e iba a reclamarlo.

Salió de su propia vivienda teniendo un solo objetivo en la mente.

Demostrarle a esa mujer a quien pertenecía y que de paso, nunca lo olvidase.

.

* * *

.

Su puerta ni siquiera fue golpeada, simplemente se abrió desde el otro lado. Gine intentó frenarle, pero apenas Bardock ingresó supo que lo mejor sería retroceder y no empeorar lo que en sus ojos, parecía ser enfado.

Le había dado en donde más le dolía a un saiyajin, y ese punto era sin lugar a dudas su orgullo.

Pensó que cuando viese a Bardock así se sentiría orgullosa y particularmente satisfecha, pero no estaba sintiendo nada de eso. La forma en sus ojos negros la estaban observando, le provocaban una profunda culpa y en cierto modo, también un poco de miedo…

Por acto reflejo reunió un poco de energía en su mano. Bardock nunca la había agredido y honestamente, no pensaba que en ese momento fuese hacerlo, sólo quería advertirle que no deseaba tenerlo cerca, al menos no con esa actitud frívola y siniestra que con un simple vistazo despectivo era capaz de ofenderla.

—Sal de mi casa.

Pero su invasor hizo todo lo contrario, se abalanzó con velocidad abismante sobre ella, Gine ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de intentar defenderse. Pues mientras Bardock la acorralaba de cara a la pared, escuchó un pequeño estruendo en el suelo y con ello asumió que su patético intento de ataque acababa de escaparse de su propia mano.

La muchacha intentó liberarse de la tosquedad de su acercamiento, pero en cuanto el brazo de Bardock le rodeó la cintura y con su pie le obligó a abrir las piernas, Gine se paralizó.

No era capaz de moverse, pues aunque quisiera hacerlo, tampoco podría, la fuerza de su ex capitán era mucho mayor a la suya.

—¿Todavía no lo entiendes, Gine? —intentó controlar la pesadez de su respiración, en tanto le miraba de soslayo y procuraba no desvanecerse. Pero era difícil no hacerlo cuando la otra mano de Bardock se estaba encargando de estrujar uno de sus pechos—. Eres mía. Te poseo. Me perteneces.

—No…

Su negación sólo provocó que intensificase la rudeza de su toque. La apresó con más fuerza sobre el muro y con descaro hundió el rostro en la sensibilidad de su cuello.

—¿No? —se mofó, notando como el cuerpo tenso de Gine estaban comenzando a responder a su contacto—. ¿Esto querías, verdad?

La mente de la joven decía a gritos que no, pero su cuerpo húmedo y excitado no pensaba lo mismo.

—¡Suéltame! —bramó, intentando conservar un poco de su dignidad.

Bardock la obligó a voltear, pero no precisamente para darle en el gusto.

Liberarla, definitivamente no formaba parte de sus planes.

Le alzó ambos brazos a los costados de la cabeza y sin darle oportunidad de escapar, la besó invasiva y dolorosamente. Con pasión y coraje, todo al mismo tiempo.

La lengua de Bardock violentaba sus labios, en tanto su cuerpo seguía apretándola, lastimándola y obligándola a chocar contra ese denigrante pedazo de concreto. Gine honestamente no podía entender como ese trato tosco y humillante podía llegar a ser tan excitante.

Cuando él se apartó de sus labios, la chica intentó recobrar el aliento, pero apenas Bardock volvió a estamparla de lleno contra la pared y su mejilla de nueva cuenta quedó impactada sobre aquel muro, simplemente se vio imposibilitada de hacerlo.

Tras escuchar el sonido que emitieron sus prendas de vestir al ser rasgadas por las manos desesperadas del saiyajin, la chica se maldijo por no traer puesta su armadura.

Sin saberlo, le había hecho todo más fácil…

Enrabiada, realizó un último intento por escapar, pero tan pronto como Bardock la retuvo y procedió a despojarle de su ropa interior, Gine comprendió que era demasiado tarde…

Después de todo, a Bardock jamás le había importado ganarse su consentimiento, en realidad, tampoco lo necesitaba.

—Cediste antes… —musitó, con la voz entrecortada—, te arrastras hasta mí.

—No, sólo vine a tomar lo que me pertenece.

Sosteniéndola por el cuello con una sola mano, enloqueciéndola y obligándola a gemir, restregó su miembro rígido contra sus glúteos desnudos. Gine trató de rechazarlo, en tanto movía sus piernas e intentaba no excitarse, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo. Cada roce la hacía suspirar con fuerza, morder su propio labio y humedecerse aún más.

A final de cuentas, su honor era lo único que la hacía oponer esa dramática resistencia, muy en el fondo, Gine sabía que Bardock no requería permisos de ningún tipo para tocarla y adentrarse en su cuerpo.

—Admítelo —masculló, en tanto se abría paso en su interior, dándole una estocada profunda y brusca. Ella gritó, pero no le importó—. Eres mía, Gine…

Pese a que una sensación de ardor y satisfacción comenzó a recorrerla, no se dejó intimidar. Como pudo ladeó el rostro y casi con furia le espetó un valiente o quizás muy estúpido «no, no lo soy»

Esta vez, su respuesta provocó que la embistiese con fuerza bruta, Gine sólo pudo ser capaz de cerrar los ojos y guiar su propia mano hacia el cabello negro de Bardock. Sin saber qué demonios pretendía con eso, hundió sus dedos en medio de las hebras de su pelo y entre jadeos interminables, buscó un poco de soporte mientras le tiraba de un mechón.

Fingiendo que aquello sólo se trataba de posesión. Bardock entró y salió de su cuerpo, sin misericordia, con agresividad, sin respeto, sin delicadeza, sin amor…

Trataba de insultarla, de pasar sobre ella y pisotear su cuerpo como si fuese un simple objeto. Parecía querer castigarla por abandonarle y hacerle arrastrarse hasta su casa…

Quería destrozarla y cobrar venganza por hacerlo sentir algo que para él no debería existir…

Pero mientras se esforzaba por humillarla y hacerla sentir verdaderamente insignificante, de su parte obtenía irónicos gemidos placenteros y expresiones lujuriosas que sólo parecían demostrar que sus intentos por lastimarla, realmente no eran del todo honestos.

—Dilo, Gine —exigió agresivamente.

La muchacha trató de girarse, pero Bardock no se lo permitió, continuó penetrándola en tanto sus manos la sostenían por la cadera e intentaba controlar el movimiento explosivo que emitían sus cuerpos al rebotar sobre el otro.

—Sí… —susurró, tratando de soportar el enorme placer que estaba sintiendo.

—¿Sí qué?

—Lo soy —gimió, sabiendo que más tarde se arrepentiría de eso—, soy tuya.

Sus movimientos comenzaron a hacerse más rápidos.

—¿Me odias? —preguntó, mientras la embestía y le arrancaba un grito lleno de regocijo.

—Sí —contestó a escasos segundos de perder la razón—, te odio…

Su respuesta pareció agradarle y convencerle al instante.

—Yo también te odio, Gine. —La muchacha tembló cuando él se detuvo un momento y comenzó a aproximarse a su oído—. Pero mis deseos por poseerte son aún más grandes…

Antes de que pudiese procesar aquello en su cerebro, el cuerpo de Gine se estremeció con fuerza. Una potente explosión de placer viajó desde su vientre hasta las paredes de su sexo y de no haber sido porque Bardock la sostuvo mientras se vaciaba en su interior, probablemente habría terminado desvanecida en el suelo.

—No te vayas —suplicó, esta vez el saiyajin le permitió girar y verlo directo a la cara—. Quédate.

—No puedo…

Gine le miró en silencio, después de todo, no existían palabras adecuadas para ese momento.

Pasó por su lado y sin detenerse a mirarlo, murmuró un rotundo «Entonces no regreses».


	2. Celarte

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Akira Toriyama & Toei Animation**. No tenemos fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Celarte**

 **By: Vidian & Ary Lee**

* * *

—¡Bardock, ya detente! —espetó Fasha—. Están todos muertos.

—Quítate o no respondo —bramó, colérico.

En un intento desesperado por lograr que se calmase y terminase esa especie de rabieta desquiciada, Fasha levitó en el aire hasta posicionarse frente a su capitán. Era una de las pocas personas que se atrevían a hacerle frente cuando se encontraba así de enfadado, pero comenzaba a creer seriamente que, en esta ocasión, su intervención sería un rotundo fracaso, probablemente, ni el argumento más sensato que utilizase conseguiría hacerle entrar en razón.

»¡Apártate!

—Cálmate —le solicitó, esbozando una sonrisa de puro nerviosismo. Notar como Bardock reunía una enorme cantidad de energía en sus manos, la hizo tragar saliva bruscamente—, nuestra misión era acabar con los habitantes y ya lo hicimos.

—Tooma, apártala de mi vista o la mataré.

Antes de que el aludido pudiese intervenir, la única fémina del escuadrón decidió retomar la palabra.

—Nunca pensé que mi comentario respecto a Gine y ese imbécil de la distribuidora de carne te pondría así…

Bastó con que mencionase aquello para que Tooma la jalase de un brazo y la apartase hacia un costado.

Pues en menos de un segundo, ambos apretaron los párpados con fuerza al oír un estruendo horrible y el escandaloso derrumbe de algunas montañas tras sus espaldas. Bardock siempre era implacable al momento de ejecutar la desmantelación de un planeta, pero incluso para sus propios compañeros de escuadrón, lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos, era sumamente cruel y aterrador.

—Ella ya no forma parte de nuestro escuadrón, lo que haga o deje de hacer me tiene sin cuidado. —Tanto Fasha como Tooma le observaron escépticos, pues para nadie era un misterio que entre Bardock y Gine se había generado un vínculo extraño y poco convencional que, pese a ser rotundamente negado por ambos, era evidente que continuaba existiendo incluso teniendo en cuenta que ella ya no formaba parte del equipo, pues todos sabían que en el fondo, sentían una atracción innegable y bastante grande por el otro—. Si escucho que la nombran una vez más, van a terminar igual que esas malditas montañas que acabo de destruir.

Sintiéndose estúpido y confundido con su propia actitud, Bardock les dio la espalda.

A final de cuentas, actuar de ese modo —cegado por la ira y como un chiquillo incapaz de tolerar cualquier clase de frustración—, era algo bastante ridículo y vergonzoso. Bardock lo sabía, pero haberles arrebatado la vida a millones de personas, no conseguía menguar su ira, por el contrario, con ello su rabia sólo parecía ir en aumento.

Consumido por los malditos celos que estaba sintiendo comenzó a lanzar bolas de energía a diestra y siniestra, sin tener un objetivo en claro y con la única intención de destruir todo a su paso, pero en cierto modo… luego de oír aquel comentario indiscreto que emitió Fasha acerca de Gine y ese tipo, Bardock no creía ser capaz de contener su coraje de otra manera. Al menos no después de haber oído que Gine se paseaba por todos lados con un imbécil llamado Nasu.

Recordar el nombre de aquel idiota le hizo apretar los puños.

¿Quién era y por qué acompañaba a Gine a su casa?

 _«Es su compañero de labores, están todo el día juntos, ya sabes, rebanan carne, cargan los suministros que llegan y quién sabe qué otras cosas hacen»_

Esa había sido la respuesta de Fasha ante las preguntas fisgonas de Tooma y Borgos. Él por su parte, sencillamente había sido incapaz de emitir un miserable vocablo.

Lanzó otra bola de energía sin medir la intensidad de su fuerza.

Si Fasha estaba mintiendo y jugaba con él, se lo cobraría caro.

—¡¿Qué esperan?! —exclamó, enfocando la vista en sus compañeros—. Ayúdenme a destruir esta mierda.

—Esas no fueron las instrucciones de…

—¡Me importa un carajo! —refutó, interrumpiendo las palabras de un desconcertado Borgos—. Aquí soy yo quien da las malditas órdenes y deben acatarlas.

—Ya deja de joder, Bardock —Fasha juntó el entrecejo en tanto cruzaba los brazos y le miraba con fastidio—. Estamos cansados y queremos volver. Si quieres destruir hasta la última piedra de este miserable basurero, adelante, hazlo. Yo me iré.

Con aire amenazador, Bardock se le aproximó. Estaba dispuesto a contestarle y a ponerla en su lugar, pero al ver como Fasha y el resto de los integrantes de su equipo, daban media vuelta y le ignoraban, simplemente decidió guardar silencio.

Si pensaban que iba a detenerles y a disculparse por su inmadurez, estaban muy equivocados. No los necesitaba.

Con frustración y sintiéndose ofendido, los vio introducirse en sus naves para luego simplemente marcharse.

—Canallas —farfulló, viéndolos desaparecer en las alturas.

Se largaban como si no le debiesen ni una miserable cuota de respeto.

Percibiendo la rabia fluir por su torrente sanguíneo y sin poder evitar dedicarles un satírico gesto de despedida, Bardock alzó su dedo medio al cielo.

» ¡Váyanse al diablo! —gritó, sin apartar sus pupilas del camino que habían tomado sus amigos.

En cuanto quedó solo, se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo.

Estaba exhausto y la única culpable de eso era esa maldita mujer.

—Tú también… —siseó, juntando el entrecejo—, tú también vete al diablo, Gine.

.

* * *

.

Después de todo, Fasha tuvo razón.

Aunque consiguió mermar su ánimo luego de volver del desafortunado planeta que sufrió las consecuencias de su ira, sólo hizo falta darse cuenta por él mismo de lo que Fasha habló en aquel instante, para que ese molesto sentimiento volviese a atormentarlo.

Ni siquiera planeó verla. Tuvo la intención, una vez volvió a Vegeta, de seguir con lo suyo y dejarse de tonterías al pensar en ella. Se dijo: era una estupidez. Pero ahí estaba en ese preciso segundo, sin intenciones de moverse mientras era testigo de las malditas palabras de su compañera de escuadrón, esas que llegó a pensar en un momento fueron sólo la invención de una fastidiosa saiyajin.

¡Maldita sea!

¿Por qué demonios Gine se paseaba encantada de la vida tan cerca de ese sujeto? ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando por la cabeza?

No cabía duda, esa chiquilla era como la mayoría en ese maldito planeta. Trabajo debía ser conseguir a alguien porque el resto parecía hacerlo muy bien. Si hasta aparentaba ser una experta.

Y él no era más que un estúpido porque, de todas formas: ¿qué podía decir? En el fondo siempre supo que la única fémina de su escuadrón no habló de Gine sólo para ponerle de mal humor. Era natural que esa niña, una vez salió del grupo, buscase a alguien con quien relacionarse, sin importar el tipo de relación que desease. Por eso enfureció tanto al pensar en la posibilidad de aquello. No esperaba que ella tuviese _posibilidad_ alguna de relacionarse con cualquier saiyajin imbécil; ella no podía hacerlo.

Lo peor del caso no era eso, sino que estuviese pensando en mierdas cuando a Gine le daba por completo lo mismo lucir como una _cualquiera_ frente a medio planeta Vegeta. Pero estaba casi seguro de que el culpable de que Gine se comportase así no era otro más que el estúpido que permanecía a su lado como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer; era un patético del tamaño de los celos que se resistía a admitir que sentía. Y eso era muy grande.

«Maldita sea, Gine».

Desvió la mirada, casi ofendido. Antaño nadie se atrevió a provocarle con semejante situación. ¿Quién se creía ella?

Al tiempo que apretó los labios, negó con la cabeza varias veces antes de poder controlar la ira que, de a poco, comenzaba a consumirle por milésima vez. Realmente no podía permitir que Gine se prestase a exhibirse como cualquier otra saiyajin; ella no era así y le disgustaba en lo más profundo que intentase serlo. ¿Qué pretendía con eso? ¿A quién quería demostrarle qué cosa? Estaba actuando como solo una tonta lo haría.

—¡Gine!

Estaba dicho. No le importó en lo más mínimo haberle gritado con aquel tono autoritario que tanto le caracterizaba, ni que el resto de la población lo mirase como si todos tuviesen el mismo nombre de la única saiyajin de la que requería atención. Todos eran unos idiotas.

La joven pronto viró el rostro al darse por aludida. Y no evitó mirarle con confusión en cuanto le reconoció a unos cuantos metros de donde se hallaba junto a Nasu. Bardock casi soltó una sardónica carcajada al notar el comportamiento de la menor, como si estuviese fingiendo no conocerle. Esa niña debía estar tratando de poner su paciencia al límite; y si no era eso, de nada le servía hacerse la desentendida.

De cualquier modo, él no hizo ni el mínimo esfuerzo para acercarse hasta donde ella y el otro imbécil se encontraban, ese sencillo mensaje debía ser suficiente para que fuese Gine quien se aproximase hasta él sin cuestionar nada y no al contrario.

Y así sucedió. Con esa cara llena de desconcierto —que todavía intuía era fingido—, Gine fue quien decidió ir hasta donde él.

—Bardock, pensé que estaban de misión… ¿Cuándo han vuelto?

—Así que estás al tanto de lo que hago.

Gine alzó ambas cejas; y en el acto, se encogió de hombros.

—No. Son cosas que se escuchan. —Bardock pronto se percató de la distancia que Gine puso entre ambos—. Da igual. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, sólo pasaba por aquí y comprobé algo que dijo Fasha. —Una media sonrisa se marcó en el rostro del saiyajin, quien, por mero reflejo, envió una rápida mirada al sujeto que todavía esperaba por la exintegrante de su equipo—. A decir verdad, no pensé que fueses ese tipo de hembra, Gine.

Bardock al verle fruncir el ceño supo que consiguió el objetivo. La única forma de hacer que Gine hablase del tema, era haciéndole enojar con el mismo. Ella tenía que defenderse en algún momento y él estaría encantado de escuchar fuera cual fuese su estúpido pretexto.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿A qué tipo de hembra te refieres?

—No tengo que explicar eso.

La menor de los dos dejó ir una ligera risa, una que Bardock sabía que no guardaba ni un poco de diversión. Sólo trataba de no sentirse ofendida con sus palabras; no le estaba funcionando, sin embargo.

—Entonces, ¿Fasha dijo eso sobre mí?

—Da lo mismo ahora; no dijo nada que no fuese cierto. En su momento pensé que mentía.

Tampoco él se encontraba divertido con la situación, porque, a pesar de todo, Gine no parecía dispuesta a negar lo que tenía con el estúpido saiyajin que los miraba sin perderse nada de la conversación que mantenían. Y aun cuando estaba al tanto de que Gine comenzaba a molestarse en serio, no iba a mostrar ni un poco de piedad con ese tema. Quería respuestas y las quería ya.

—¿Sabes qué? Y sí es así ¿qué más te da? Ni a ti ni a _esa_ mujer les incumbe.

—Por supuesto, sólo… es entretenido hacerlo.

—Deben pasar mucho tiempo juntos si se entretienen hablando de mí. Vaya forma de divertirse.

—Pasamos el tiempo _justo_ , pero no hablando de ti. Fue sólo un comentario sin sentido que, como ya dije, no creí que fuese verdad.

Gine ya no pudo ocultar el fastidio que experimentaba en esos momentos. En cuanto se pasó una mano por la frente y la frotó con desesperación, Bardock sospechó que no haría falta mucho más para que ella explotase y lo dijese todo.

—Como sea, ¿qué quieres? —le inquirió, enfadada—. Si viniste sólo a comprobar lo que ya has visto, supongo que será mejor que vayas a donde Fasha y se lo hagas saber, ¿no?

El saiyajin de bajo rango tuvo que detenerla por el antebrazo cuando ésta amenazó con marcharse. No contempló que ella quisiese irse antes de que hubiese dicho lo que él deseaba escuchar. Ella todavía le debía una explicación y no podía sólo largarse de vuelta con el imbécil ese.

—¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? —le demandó, mostrándose tan enojado como en aquel planeta en donde acometió su última misión.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú? ¡Suéltame!

—¿Para qué? —Le levantó la voz en tal caso—. ¿Para que vuelvas con ese idiota?

—Con él o con quien quiera —ella le respondió al momento, sin dejar de exigir su libertad—. Eso no debe importarte. ¿Por qué no vuelves con Fasha y sigues entreteniéndote con ella como parece que lo haces?

Sólo hasta ese instante, el saiyajin que guardaba un doloroso recuerdo en la mejilla izquierda, se percató de algo que no pensó que estuviese sucediendo. A Gine en verdad le molestaba la sola mención del nombre de Fasha, incluso cuando ésta estaba lejos de sentirse atraída por él. No hacía falta mencionar que, de cualquier modo, él tampoco pensó en fijarse en Fasha como algo más que su compañera de escuadrón. No obstante, de eso Gine no parecía estar al tanto.

—¿Estás comportándote como esto porque te molesta que esté con Fasha?

—No estoy comportándome de ninguna forma por ella. No estoy siendo alguien más para llamar tu atención tampoco. No te confundas —argumentó, dejando de lado un momento su intento por soltarse de la mano que la sostenía por el antebrazo—. Pero sí me molesta. Me molesta mucho. ¿Eso querías escuchar?

—No tengo nada con ella.

—Lo sé —musitó, desviando la mirada—. Pero eso no quiere decir que no tengas nada con nadie más. En algún momento te interesarás por alguna.

—¿Así como haces tú?

—Eso intento. Si no es contigo tiene que ser con alguien.

Bardock apretó más el agarre sobre Gine. Al momento se acercó un poco hacia ella y, con aire amenazador, la miró desde arriba con desdén.

—Te equivocas, Gine. La verdad es que si no es conmigo no será con nadie.

» ¿Te queda claro o tendré que hacerme cargo del imbécil?

Lo último que Bardock hizo antes de marcharse fue sonreírle de esa arrogante forma. Decir que quedó perpleja ante el concluyente comentario de su excapitán, sería poco. De todo lo que llegó a pensar sobre Bardock en algún momento, que se llegase a sentir celoso era hasta inverosímil para su confundida mente. No podía ser cierto.


	3. Obsesionarte

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Akira Toriyama & Toei Animation ©**. No tenemos fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Obsesionarte.**

 **By: Vidian & Ary Lee**

* * *

Le quedó mirando fijo, a la distancia, como solía hacerlo cuando ella fingía estar distraída. Como, de hecho, ella sabía que lo hacía.

Le agradaba. Mucho. Verle actuar como si nada cuando, en el fondo, se sentía perseguida por su mirada, era hasta una forma entretenida de pasar el tiempo. Y a ella le agradaba también. Acostumbraba a disimular que no se daba cuenta, pero sus miradas de reojo y el constante comportamiento de acomodarse el cabello detrás de las orejas cada vez que la observaba, le decían lo contrario. A veces incluso llegaba más lejos de sus propias creencias y no se detenía a la hora de rozar su piel con la de él, en un movimiento que sólo ella pensaría que era accidental. Así fuese un _descuidado_ roce de sus brazos; ella lo hacía.

Le atraía que lo voltease a ver de vez en cuando, y en cada oportunidad menos cuidadosa. Parecía buscar su mirada, a la espera de encontrarlo _in fraganti_ observándola. Gine sólo quería que él la mirase del mismo modo en que ella lo hacía cuando nadie la veía.

Tal y como en ese momento.

No fue él quien propició la situación en esa ocasión, de todos modos. Esa era una de las tantas veces en las que Gine estaba buscando llamar su atención. Y luego se hacía la tonta.

Pero no le molestaba, en absoluto. La idea de tener a la menor de su escuadrón interesada en él no le disgustaba, y tampoco es que fuera por completo ignorante de una circunstancia similar. No era la primera vez que sucedía y Gine no era la única. Lo que sí, quizás, era que la integrante de su escuadrón le provocaba el _querer_ hacerlo; una diferencia bastante marcada con el resto de los casos, si se ponía a analizarlo. Con Gine, las ganas por mirarla y, a consecuencia, hacerle sentir deseada, eran por demás grandes.

No obstante, así como la última vez, en esa ocasión tampoco iba a dejarlo _sólo_ en miradas. Si quería seguir teniendo la atención de Gine sobre él, tenía que trabajar en ello, algo que de ninguna manera le suponía esfuerzo alguno pues, la menor de sus compañeros, ya se encontraba lo suficiente cautivada por él.

En cuanto notó que el resto de su equipo parecía entretenerse con una plática absurda sobre la última vez que acudieron a uno de los bares en Vegeta, lo asumió como la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. Gine simulaba prestar atención a lo que los otros conversaban con tanto entusiasmo, casi como si ella hubiera estado presente en aquel recuerdo. Sin embargo, sólo Bardock sabía que estaba más interesada en lo que él hiciera, hasta el mínimo movimiento, que en cualquier relato torpe sobre el estado de ebriedad de alguno sus compañeros. Dos metros debía separarlos la fogata que se encargaron de rodear cuando decidieron descansar un momento, pero aquello no resultaba un problema para ninguno de los dos; ambos podían verse a la perfección incluso a través de las llamas de ese fuego.

Soltó el aire, con cierta socarronería. En verdad Gine no tenía la menor idea de cómo fingir; era demasiado ingenua para siquiera intentarlo.

Motivado por la idea, al instante se puso de pie, acción que por supuesto sus camaradas pasaron por alto entre risas y carcajadas. Justo como lo esperó de un cuarteto que, a veces, hasta entre ellos mismos olvidaban cuidarse las espaldas.

Esta vez prefirió no jugar a los acertijos y directo como frecuentaba serlo, de repente le envió una concluyente mirada a Gine; y casi al mismo tiempo le hizo un ligero ademán con la cabeza, indicándole con ello que le siguiera.

No hizo falta adentrarse demasiado al denso bosque de ese extraño planeta, el resto del equipo de cualquier modo ni lo notaría. En cuanto escuchó las pisadas de Gine sobre las hojas secas, detrás de él, se detuvo y optó por esperarla.

—¿Sucede algo, Bardock?

Él se giró pronto, aparentando seriedad.

—Tú dímelo, Gine.

Le vio aferrarse a su pequeña armadura con la mano derecha, como si aquello le pudiese servir si alguna vez caía por un abismo.

» ¿Por qué pareces tan interesada? ¿Aun no olvidas lo de aquella ocasión?

Debido a la oscuridad del planeta no era capaz de ver a Gine con suficiente claridad, mas ya sabía que en ese momento un sonrojo debía darle color a su rostro. Ella era así, hasta con la menor _insinuación_.

—No estás jugando conmigo, ¿cierto? —le preguntó, con ese molesto tono que le hacía pensar que dudaba de él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te doy esa impresión?

—Tú no me dejas ver nada de ti.

Y aquel se trató de un reproche que, con honestidad, a él le dio lo mismo.

—No me interesa que lo hagas. ¿Qué es lo que realmente buscarías con eso?

En ese instante escuchó a Gine soltar un ligero suspiro, más como si por fin hubiese entrado en confianza que por otra cosa.

—Es que… No sé. No sé lo que quieres —dijo en tal caso, mostrándose mucho más relajada—. Bardock, yo…

—¿Tú qué?

Ella no le respondió con palabras, por lo menos no de inmediato. Todo lo que hizo fue acercarse a él hasta poder colocar sus pequeñas manos sobre sus brazos, y luego sólo mirarle directo a los ojos como ya se le había hecho costumbre.

—Yo te quiero a ti. Quiero estar cerca de ti, pero… no sé qué es lo que quieres tú. No te entiendo.

—Qué importa ahora lo que yo quiera. Lo tengo, de todas formas. Y no necesitas entenderlo.

—¿Dices que no debo preocuparme por eso entonces?

—Así es. No busques nada de mí.

La menor enarcó una ceja, con seguridad, más rápido de lo que debió sentirse ofendida. Le vio sonreír con cierta mordacidad y después rascarse la cabeza, casi queriendo lucir molesta; _casi_.

—Ya no tengo idea de si debo quedarme aquí o si debo marcharme —dijo entre dientes. Él sospechó en ese mismo instante que ella no se encontraba nada divertida, contrario al tono que buscaba emular.

Pero entonces se limitó a echar un rápido vistazo al camino por donde ambos llegaron hasta ese lugar. Cuando se aseguró de que continuaban a solas, desapareció el espacio entre ellos; sólo entonces pudo tomarla por el mentón con la mano derecha y, de buenas a primeras, se encargó de que sus labios conocieran lo que ella no era capaz de notar porque: ya estaba demasiado cegada por él.

Lo cierto era que, lo que él quería, ya lo tenía; muy bien colocado en la palma de su mano, en realidad. Y que Gine no se percatase de aquello, era parte importante de ese deseo.


	4. Obsesionarme

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a **Akira Toriyama & Toei Animation. **No tenemos fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Obsesionarme.**

 **By: Vidian & Ary Lee **

* * *

Cuando Gine apareció en su vivienda para informarle que abandonaría el escuadrón y que jamás volvería a involucrarse en algo como eso, su primera reacción fue encogerse de hombros y mirarla como si aquello no le interesara en lo más mínimo. En cierta forma, así era. Si lo apreciaba con la cabeza fría y desde un punto de vista netamente laboral, Gine jamás había sido un aporte realmente valioso, más allá de ayudarles a rellenar una vacante vacía, su estadía en el escuadrón generó más problemas que beneficios. Era exasperantemente débil, manejaba escasas habilidades de luchas y en más de una ocasión se negó a seguir sus órdenes, sin mencionar aquellas instancias en las que, —en frente de todos— se atrevió a cuestionarle.

En definitiva, Gine no estaba hecha para ser una guerrera.

Su corta estadía en el equipo, estuvo marcada por errores constantes y torpezas desquiciantes, había sido un verdadero lastre al momento de entrenar o aprender cualquier técnica, ella jamás podría adaptarse a ese ritmo de vida y no porque se negase a intentarlo, simplemente se debía a que eso no formaba parte de su naturaleza.

Para él tampoco fue fácil de comprender, que una saiyajin no mostrase deseos de hacerse más fuerte era algo atípico y bastante inusual.

La primera vez que entrenó junto a ella y uno de sus golpes más básicos la mandó directamente al suelo, no pudo evitar sentirse desconcertado, principalmente porque no lograba entender cómo era posible que una saiyajin de su edad fuese incapaz de esquivar un ataque tan básico. Pero eso no fue lo que más le perturbó, lo que logró impactarle en serio, fue verla en el piso, tratando de incorporarse mientras le miraba con vergüenza y cierto ápice de odio.

Como a la mayoría de los de su raza, aquella sensación de superioridad debió resultarle reconfortante, incluso graciosa, debió burlarse de su patético rendimiento o dedicarle un simple vistazo despectivo, debió hacer cualquier cosa, menos lo que estúpidamente hizo.

Aún recordaba la expresión de su rostro, la forma en que sus ojos grandes y negros se abrieron sorprendidos cuando se aproximó a ella y le extendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Miró la palma de su mano y en silenció rememoró la extraña corriente que sintieron sus dedos cuando ella aceptó su ayuda y las extremidades de ambos entraron en contacto.

Era ridículo, pero un simple roce de pieles había cambiado su vida por completo. Aquello que se suponía un saiyajin no debía sentir, acababa de hacerse presente con el simple hecho de haberla tocado.

En su momento no lo notó, separó su mano de ella tan rápido como pudo y arruinó el único gesto amable que había mostrado con alguien tras decirle que si no se tomaba los entrenamientos en serio, la próxima vez iba a golpearla mucho más fuerte.

Por supuesto, aquello habían sido palabras muertas.

La primera misión en la que Gine les acompañó, su desempeño fue totalmente nefasto, de no haber sido por las incontables ocasiones en las que él y sus compañeros le defendieron, su destino más certero y probable habría sido la muerte.

Con el pasar del tiempo, esa situación no cambió. Su rendimiento nunca mejoró, de hecho, ella iba de mal en peor. Hubo una misión en la que ni siquiera usó su energía, pues mientras lloraba y exigía que la dejasen volver, sólo se limitó a observar como destruían aquel planeta. Su maldita vulnerabilidad y esa benevolencia tan impropia de un saiyajin, no hacían más que enfurecerlo. A Gine no parecía importarle que en medio de la batalla, todo se estuviese destruyendo tras sus espaldas, lo único que hacía era llorar y gritarles que se detuvieran. Nunca había deseado abofetearla tanto como en ese momento, estaba dispuesto a sacarla de su estado de histeria, pero cuando se dispuso a hacerlo, sencillamente no pudo, ella le miró suplicante y eso bastó para jalarla de un brazo y protegerla de los múltiples escombros que comenzaron a caer sobre ambos.

Habían pasado meses desde eso, y aún seguía sin comprender por qué sentía esa obsesionante necesidad de mantenerla a salvo, siendo que irónicamente, era él mismo quien más daño solía hacerle. No importaba cuánto lo pensase, los seres débiles siempre le habían asqueado, no entendía por qué con ella tenía que ser diferente, ¿por qué se sentía de esa manera?

¿Por qué era incapaz de tolerar que alguien más le hiciera daño?

A veces lo atribuía a la atracción sexual que existía entre ambos, había llegado a creer que sólo debía acostarse con ella, estaba seguro de que su interés por la muchacha cesaría después de eso, pero había ocurrido todo lo contrario.

Estar íntimamente con ella sólo había empeorado las cosas.

Su obsesión por conservarla como si fuese un objeto de su propiedad, se había disparado en límites difíciles de mermar.

No le había tomado demasiado trabajo llevarla a la cama, era plenamente consciente del efecto que tenía sobre Gine y no dudó en usarlo para su propio beneficio. Aunque claro, no planificó la parte en que estar con ella se volvía obsesivo.

Quizás la subestimó, tal vez esos siempre fueron sus planes, después de todo, no sería la primera hembra que tratase de atraparle, pero realmente no lo creía, era demasiado ingenua para considerarlo como una posibilidad, aunque como el buen ególatra que era, no podía descartarlo. Además, eso era mucho más simple que reconocer la verdad.

No quería que se fuera.

—¿Me estás poniendo atención? —Dándole a entender que en efecto, la estaba escuchando, Bardock simplemente se limitó a mover su cabeza en señal de afirmación. Gine le miró extrañada, su reacción calmada, pero inquietantemente misteriosa, estaba comenzando a darle mala espina—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Debería estar mal? —le preguntó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—No lo sé… mi partida es abrupta y podría ocasionarles inconvenientes.

Le fue inevitable no soltar una carcajada burlesca.

—¿Eso crees, Gine? ¿Que tu partida nos producirá inconvenientes? —Con desdén y una mueca divertida, le miró de arriba a abajo—. Vamos, no me hagas reír.

La muchacha frunció el ceño. Por supuesto, el Bardock amable no podía durar mucho tiempo. Eso era antinatural.

—Bueno, si mi ausencia no es un problema, creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

Iba a comenzar a marcharse, pero detuvo sus pasos tras sentir la mano de Bardock alrededor de su antebrazo.

—Espera —siseó, sin soltarla—, ¿qué harás ahora? Sabes bien que este planeta no trata bien a quienes no pelean.

Aunque le hubiese gustado, no estaba buscando provocarla ni extender esa discusión por más tiempo. Su pregunta no había sido planteada con malas intenciones, por el contrario, ser consciente de que Gine ya no estaría cerca de él, le provocaba una inquietud difícil de contener. A duras penas era capaz de disimularlo.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —Se soltó con fiereza de su agarre—. Ni siquiera te importa.

Durante un par de segundos y antes de voltear para comenzar a marcharse, Gine sintió serios deseos de acercarse a él y abofetearle, después de todo, eso era lo único que merecía de su parte. Tal vez para Bardock, esa despedida resultaba patética y graciosa, en realidad, no quería detenerse a pensar en eso, le hacía daño. Sabía que no debía esperar nada de él, pero había tenido una mínima esperanza de que fuese distinto. Al menos por respeto a los sucesos que últimamente ambos habían compartido, podría haberse mostrarse un poco más empático, pero claramente no sería el caso. A él jamás le había importado.

Sus dedos estaban a escasos centímetros de abrir la puerta, pero cuando las manos de Bardock la tomaron por la cintura, su camino y sus deseos por marcharse nuevamente se vieron truncados.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Quería tomarle las manos y liberarse de su toque, pero que él se estuviese apegando a su cuerpo no le ayudaba a reunir fuerzas para hacerlo.

—Si te lo pregunté es porque en verdad me importa —masculló, cuidando las palabras que estaba utilizando, no quería sonar esperanzador ni tampoco como el cabrón que habitualmente solía ser—. No finjas que no sabes por qué.

Con el rostro marcado por un gesto de asombro, Gine abrió su boca manifestando intenciones de decir algo, se giró bruscamente hacia él, pero apenas sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada de Bardock, supo que no necesitaba decirle nada.

La mayoría de las veces era de ese modo. Se entendían mejor sin pronunciar vocablos.

Con ambas manos atrapó su rostro y no tardó en guiar sus labios hacia los de ella, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, se tomó el tiempo necesario para disfrutar del contacto, ya no tenía que escudarse en su impulsividad o en que solamente lo hacía porque disfrutaba usándola para esos fines. No necesitaba nada de eso cuando Gine le correspondía y hacía que esa obsesión enfermiza tuviese sentido.

Porque mientras su lengua exploraba su boca y ella comenzaba a desprenderlo de su ropa, Bardock comprendía por qué esa chica extraña era capaz de atraerlo de semejante manera.

Había algo especial en ella, algo que le resultaba adictivo, tal vez era esa actitud compasiva y amable, lo bien que sabían sus labios o lo mucho que se excitaba cuando discutían, en realidad, no estaba seguro. Lo único certero de todo eso, era que Gine le atraía como ninguna mujer lo había hecho antes.

En cuanto se separaron buscando un poco de aire, Bardock se encargó de alzarle el mentón para que lo mirase directo a los ojos.

—Que ya no formes parte de mi escuadrón no quiere decir que esto acabe.

—Eso no lo decides tú.

El saiyajin le sonrió con descaro.

—Creo que eso ya lo decidí.


	5. Aturdirte

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Akira Toriyama & Toei Animation ©** No tenemos fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Aturdirte.**

 **By: Vidian & Ary Lee**

* * *

Bardock se encontró enarcando una ceja cuando se percató de la cantidad de licor que Fasha le estaba sirviendo a Gine en esa ocasión. Podía apostar un par de tragos a que su compañera de escuadrón, como la buena hija de puta que era, le suministraba a la menor del equipo un par de milímetros más de alcohol en cada oportunidad. Aunque, por supuesto, de aquello la chiquilla parecía no estar al tanto.

Y la cuestión no era que no lo notase, sino que ya no lo notaría. El efecto de la bebida que consumían en ese momento, como era de esperarse, estaba actuando de forma efectiva en el nada preparado cuerpo de Gine, y si la muy ingenua no se dio cuenta antes de las intenciones de Fasha y de Tooma, mucho menos lo haría en ese instante.

A decir verdad, ni siquiera él esperó ver a la más joven de su equipo en esas condiciones. Todo ese tiempo tuvo la impresión de que Gine y ese bar asqueroso no encajaban en lo más mínimo, entre tantas cosas más; pero estuvo equivocado, según parecía. Lo cierto era que, la que en un primer momento se negó a ser partícipe de aquel festejo, era, hasta ese punto, la que más se encontraba disfrutando de la vulgar celebración. Y pese a que quisiera, no podía culparla del todo. La _inocencia_ de esa niña sólo sirvió para facilitarle la diversión al resto del escuadrón; esos que, de hecho, se encargaron de que Gine llegase hasta aquel patético estado.

Se trataba de una novata en todo sentido, no resultaba ni difícil percatarse de aquello. Tooma y Fasha no dejaron pasar esa condición por alto y, por ello, no se detuvieron hasta que consiguieron que Gine bebiese el primer trago de un único sorbo. Y el resto fue más sencillo todavía. Gine no fue tan complicada en esa ocasión y, en un intento por convivir un poco con ellos, fue incluso capaz de realizar varias torpezas semejantes a la primera que cometió.

Él, con franqueza, se sintió obligado a mirar hacía otra dirección cuando decidió que había tenido suficiente de ese entorno.

Los modos en que sus camaradas solían divertirse no eran tan entretenidos para él; nunca lo fueron. No obstante, en esa ocasión consideraba que exageraban. No lo habría pensado de esa forma de no ser porque estaban _explotando_ la circunstancia con Gine sólo por un poco de entretenimiento barato. Demasiado bajo hasta para ellos. Se notaba a varios kilómetros de distancia que la chiquilla no era una conocedora de las bebidas _fuertes_ , y aun así ellos no se midieron a la hora de hacerle beber cantidades que más tarde no le permitirían a la más joven ponerse de pie.

Sin embargo, le era inevitable no pensar que sí, que la otra parte de la culpa era de Gine. Siendo honesto con él mismo, no eran sus compañeros quienes necesitasen divertirse menos de esa manera, era a esa niña a quien le urgía un poco de malicia en el carácter. Si en el futuro quería evitar ser el bufón de ese par, necesitaba dejar de creer tanto en ellos. En cualquiera.

¡Bah! Quizás esa sería una buena lección para ella y su absurda confianza.

Si él seguía en ese lugar no era más que para ver por sí mismo quién sería el que echaría mano a Gine para volver hasta su casa. Es que incluso podía oler la ausencia de sus compañeros cuando llegase ese momento. La saiyajin que se burlaba en ese instante de Gine por atragantarse con la bebida no lo haría, y mucho menos el par conformado por Tooma y Borgos que no paraba de alentar el comportamiento de ambas hembras. Él podría largarse en ese mismo momento y olvidarse del asunto, pero no iba a hacerlo cuando sabía que Gine, con seguridad, no tendría ni la menor idea de cómo salirse de ese lugar. Se trataba hasta de lástima.

Así pues, continuó bebiendo en silencio, al margen de lo que sus compañeros realizaban.

Pero, transcurridos unos cuantos minutos, decidió por fin ponerse de pie y acercarse hasta la barra para saldar la cuenta. Estaba cansado y _ellos_ no parecían tener intenciones de terminar pronto con el festejo. Aguardó tanto como pudo, sin embargo, sus compañeros lo volvieron todo más cansado para él. Desechó la idea de esperar hasta el final cuando aceptó que deseaba estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa que lo que hacía en ese momento como sólo un imbécil. De todas formas, ellos no estaban tomándolo en cuenta, ni siquiera para notar la cara de disgusto que tenía. En ese instante todo giraba en torno a las tonterías que hacían Gine y Fasha. Lo mejor que podía hacer era largarse a su casa y esperar a que en el próximo encuentro la menor del equipo no tuviese participación, sólo así quizás él también la pasaría bien.

Cuando estuvo dispuesto a marcharse dio un último vistazo a la mesa en la que sus compañeros se encontraban, no obstante, no evitó el asombro en cuanto la sospecha que tuvo desde el comienzo se convirtió en verdad en el preludio de lo que sucedió en ese momento. Entreabrió los labios y arrugó el entrecejo en tanto registraba con la mirada el lugar, con aquel mohín de incredulidad; esos idiotas se habían largado en serio. En serio. La pesadez que escapó de sus labios en el momento justo en el que vio a Gine sola, sólo podría asemejarse al fastidio que sentía cuando no dormía lo suficiente.

«Hembra tonta».

Se colocó un par de dedos sobre los parpados mientras debatía lo que tenía que hacer. La niña, como advirtió, no parecía ser lo suficiente consciente a esas alturas. Dejarla dentro del sitio para que pasase la noche entera ahí sonaba como una buena idea para él, empero, siendo realista, también lo era para cualquiera que se quedase en ese sitio y se percatase del estado de la menor. No sería difícil para nadie aprovecharse de la situación de Gine; y por mucho que tratase de convencerse de aquella ser una buena lección para ella, tampoco podía ser tan miserable.

Con aquel pensamiento se dirigió a regañadientes hasta la mesa. A pesar de que no paraba de maldecir la debilidad de su ser, no se detuvo hasta llegar con ella.

—Levántate de una buena vez —le exigió desde arriba.

La joven entrecerró los ojos, como para intentar enfocarlo mejor.

—¿B-Bardock?

Él pronto gesticuló una vez más su fastidio. Ella no se percató, de cualquier modo.

.

* * *

.

Pasándose un brazo de la joven tras el cuello, mientras su otra mano la sostenía por la cintura, Bardock no tuvo más opciones que ayudarla a ponerse de pie. El evidente estado etílico que Gine estaba padeciendo, simplemente la hacía lucir como una verdadera marioneta. Pues bastó con que diera un par de pasos para que inmediatamente tropezase y se viese obligado a sostenerla con aún más fuerza. La chiquilla a duras penas conseguía abrir los ojos y a juzgar por los descoordinados pisotones que estaba dando, sabía que en cuestión de segundos iba a terminar desvaneciéndose por completo.

Por fortuna —o desgracia para Gine—, su pequeña y horrenda casa no se encontraba demasiada alejada de aquel antro. En unos pocos minutos y gracias a la técnica de vuelo, Bardock consiguió acelerar ese proceso y llevarla rápidamente hasta su morada. Abrió la puerta de una patada y en cuanto Gine logró identificar que se encontraban en el frontis de su vivienda, inmediatamente comenzó a balbucear algo que el saiyajin no logró oír con claridad. De todos modos, cuando ella se calló y volvió a cerrar los ojos, asumió que no se trató de algo importante.

Mientras ingresaba en su casa y lograba sentarla sobre la silla más cercana que encontró, se preguntó por qué demonios se tomaba tantas molestias. Dejarla sola en ese bar asqueroso, definitivamente habría sido algo nefasto de su parte, pero en esos momentos, no había una razón lógica que justificase el hecho de estar ahí, ¿qué rayos lo motivaba a quedarse? ¿Qué esperaba para largarse y dejarla sola?

En tanto intentaba convencerse de que solamente lo hacía por compasión y más que nada, por lastima. El cuerpo de Gine abruptamente comenzó a irse hacia un lado, de no haber sido por lo rápido que reaccionaron sus reflejos, esa chiquilla habría terminado con una severa contusión en la cabeza. Lanzó un suspiro pequeño y agradeció haber podido sostenerla a tiempo, en esos momentos, lo que menos necesitaba para su escuadrón, era que esa niña tonta se lesionase por algo tan estúpido.

La sostuvo unos momentos entre sus brazos y con desconcierto se sorprendió a sí mismo siendo excesivamente detallista y delicado.

Desconcertado, negó con la cabeza y como si tuviese lepra, la soltó bruscamente.

Eso no estaba bien. No tenía por qué demonios cuidarla, mucho menos tratarla de esa manera, aquello simplemente no le correspondía.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse, a su criterio, ya había hecho suficiente por ella. La alejó de aquel antro y la trajo hasta su casa, ahora estaba a salvo y eso debía bastar. Lo que le ocurriese a partir de ese instante, ya no era su jodido problema.

Sin tomarse la molestia de llevarla hasta su cama, Bardock orientó sus pasos hacia la salida, estaba dispuesto a marcharse, pero en el preciso instante en que se dispuso a cruzar el umbral de la puerta, la borracha y molesta voz de esa chica, llegó de nueva cuenta a sus oídos.

—Pateaste mi puerta —refunfuñó, mientras hacía un gesto divertido con los labios—. No me agrada que patees mis cosas.

Con la mano sobre el picaporte, el saiyajin de la cicatriz la miró de soslayo.

—Y a mí no me agradan las hembras borrachas —refutó, volteando el cuerpo hacia ella—, pero aun así lidié contigo y te traje a tu maldita casa. Un «gracias» estaría bien.

—¿Por qué te vas tan rápido? —inquirió, lanzándole un vistazo lascivo—, ¿acaso te intimido?

Totalmente desconcertado por aquel comentario y, sobre todo, por esa actitud extraña y sumamente inusual que el alcohol le estaba provocando, Bardock arqueó una ceja. Gine iba a sentirse muy estúpida cuando la borrachera abandonase su cuerpo, pues además de lidiar con una resaca fulminante, también tendría que soportar todos los comentarios burlescos que iba a dedicarle tras aquel patético intento de flirteo.

—Si piensas que por esto no entrenarás mañana, permíteme informarte que estás muy equivocada.

A modo de despedida y antes de volver en dirección a la puerta, Bardock le lanzó una mirada despectiva.

Se detuvo unos instantes frente a la salida y en silenció titubeó su próximo movimiento. Sentía que lo correcto era cerciorarse de que Gine estuviese en su cama, durmiendo y dejando de hacer estupideces, pero también sentía que eso no le correspondía.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, respiró hondo y trató de ignorar esa despreciable sensación de bondad y compasión que esa hembra le provocaba, pero sencillamente no podía hacerlo.

—Espera… —Dando pasos un poco más certeros, Gine interrumpió sus pensamientos en tanto se levantaba de la silla. Como pudo se acercó hasta la puerta. Tomó la manilla con su mano y de un tirón la cerró—. ¿Por qué me trajiste?

Aunque arrastraba las silabas al charlar y tenía que sostenerse de cualquier parte para no terminar desvaneciéndose en el piso. Su pregunta parecía ser más que un simple delirio. Claramente iba en serio.

—No sé —contestó, mirándola fijamente—. Realmente no tengo idea, empiezo a creer que debí dejarte ahí.

—Pero no lo hiciste —secundó, esbozando una sonrisa triunfante.

Tras contemplarla sonreír de manera espontánea y alegre, Bardock sintió algo extraño. Aunque no le gustase verla actuar como una estúpida arrogante, en cierto modo, debía admitir que muy en el fondo, la ebriedad de Gine estaba comenzando a agradarle. Pues era inquietantemente atractiva cuando lucía un poco más segura y esbozaba una sonrisa así de insinuante.

—Vete a dormir, Gine.

—¿Contigo? —replicó, aturdiéndole. Antes de que pudiese responderle y decirle lo fastidiado que se sentía, la joven comenzó a carcajearse en forma escandalosa. Tanta fue su diversión que apenas alcanzó a sostenerse de la puerta cuando sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla y se vio obligada a seguir riendo desde el suelo—. Debiste ver tu cara —profirió, apuntándole el rostro con un dedo.

Eso bastó para que Bardock perdiese la poca paciencia que tenía. Siendo bastante brusco, la cogió por la parte alta del brazo y con un solo movimiento consiguió levantarla. Una cosa era que se rebajase a ayudarla, pero otra muy distinta era soportar que se burlase de él. Eso no se lo permitía a nadie.

—Escucha, te darás una maldita ducha fría, irás a la jodida cama y dejarás de hacer el ridículo, ¿entendido?

Antes de que pudiese soltarle el brazo y liberarse de esa incomoda cercanía, Gine llevó una de sus manos hasta su cuello y con fuerza lo obligó a inclinarse en dirección a su propio rostro. En cuanto Bardock relamió sus labios y no hizo nada por apartarse, supo que esta vez no podría negarse, la cercanía que compartían ya no se le tornaba incomoda, por el contrario, ahora era demasiado excitante y aunque quisiera, no podía ignorarla.

Gine volvió a esbozar una sonrisa torpe mientras clavaba la vista sobre su boca y amenazaba con besarlo, pero en el preciso instante en sus labios parecían entrar en contacto, el rostro de la muchacha se impactó de lleno contra su pecho, cuando la tomó por los hombros y la alejó un poco para ver qué demonios le ocurría, tuvo que contenerse de espetar un par de groserías tras comprobar que la saiyajin se había dormido entre sus brazos.

* * *

 **Vidian &Ary:** Lamentamos mucho la tardanza, el tiempo y la inspiración nos jugaron una mala pasada, pero acá estamos. Como bien dicen algunos, más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? jajajaja De corazón esperamos que les haya gustado este nuevo one-shot. Desde ya agradacemos a quienes se han tomado un tiempecito para hacernos saber su opinión. En serio, mil gracias.

Recuerda que también puedes encontrar este fanfic en Wattpad, en la cuenta de la fabulosa: **VidianRed.**

Saludos.


End file.
